Cross My Heart
by hollie-x
Summary: Ste has been out of hospital for a week or so and is desperately trying to rebuild his life with Doug, but Leah discovers something that may just jeopardise the new marriage. [Small mentions of Doug, but not many]


_It's getting closer aint it? The demise of Stug... So thought I'd just make it happen earlier in my head in the way I want it to happen :) Why ever not?_

**Cross My Heart**

It had been an okay week or so after being discharged from hospital. Sure, Ste still hurt like fuck, ached like anything but his kids were keeping him on his toes. They made him realise life does go on. He smiled everytime he thought about his children, they were everything to him, his life infact, but only three weeks ago he had promised his life to somebody else - somebody he loved, somebody he had grown to love. A love like he had never felt before. It wasn't like it was with Brendan. With Brendan, Ste felt as though he _needed_ him whereas his life with Doug was just a normal everyday relationship, nothing special, nothing electrifying, just alright.

Ste virtually hit himself. Alright? Had he really just told himself that his life with Doug, his new husband, was _alright?! _Doug had been by his bedside non-stop since Ste had been ploughed into by a van on his wedding day, almost dying, his heart stopping even. Doug had been there supporting him, holding his hand, praying that he would wake up. Shedding tears left right and centre, yet he he was laying in bed comparing Doug to Brendan. Brendan flaming Brady. He claimed to care, Ste even told Doug that Brendan was his friend. Had he seen Brendan since he was discharged from hospital? Had he come to check if Ste was alright like Ste had when Brendan was confined to a wheelchair? Did he come and see Ste when he was in a coma? Every question had the same answer. No. No of he course he hadn't. Brendan only cares for himself.

Ste's thoughts were interrupted with a slam of the front door.

'Honey I'm home.'

'In 'ere' Ste replied.

'Ah there you are' Doug leant over the bed pushing his lips against Ste's. The kiss became more forceful, quite quickly Doug's hand clambering at Ste's clothes.

'Doug..You know what the doctors said..'

'It's been too long Ste...'

'Doug. No!'

Doug stopped in his tracks. 'I wasn't gonna..'

'I know you weren't. Just give me time alright? I'm still sore and hurting like mental. Cuddle instead?'

Doug let himself smile even though the want was obvious in his eyes.

* * *

A couple of hours later Doug had gone out. Partying probably, that's what he usually did on a Saturday night. Ste forgot how young they both were sometimes. Ste had responsibilities - two young children to look after for the next six months at least and a husband he was yet to seal his marriage to in the way you're supposedly meant to on your wedding night. Ste had lied. The nurses had mentioned nothing about sex, how long you were to sustain for. It was just the fact Ste wasn't ready for it, he didn't want it which was suprising as in the past he loved it... he loved it with...

He shook his head, trying to remove the thought from his brain. No, that man was not in his brain anymore. He wouldn't allow it, he didn't care for Ste anymore and Ste told himself he didn't care either.

Leah tiredly walked into the room, looking at her dad facing the window on the opposite side of the room. 'Daddy?'

Leah's voice was always so sweet. The tone of voice though was unquestionable. She wanted something.

'Yes baby girl?'

'Can we play dress up?

Ste turned to face his pride and joy, she'd grown up so much in the past few years. Ste felt like her biological dad, he had brought her up and watched her grow into the amazing young lady she was today.

'Course what you got?'

Leah held up a piece of jewellery. 'I found this can I wear this daddy? It's nice'

Ste eyes transfixed to the cross hanging from the chain, he could recognise that cross anywhere. Not everybody had one like that. A cross, with a ring attached to it aswell.

'Um Leah? Where did you find that?'

'Doug's drawer.. he doesn't wear it though daddy why doesn't he? It's lovely!'

'Because it's not Doug's darling...'

* * *

**I would so die if this happened! Come on Leah, you're cute but I'd love you even more if you broke Stug up :D**


End file.
